Girl Talk
by Nesserz
Summary: Ron's paranoid. Or so Ginny tells him. He's sure she and Hermione are exchanging messages but...they aren't saying anything...are they?


Girl Language - 21/1/2005 (Finished on the 30-1-2005)

Written by Nesserz.

**Girl Language**

All was peaceful in the Gryffindor common room, until--

"What are you doing?" Ron asked cutting through the quiet, frowning at Hermione in a rather exaggerated way that she thought was rather unneccesary as she looked at him.

"Reading Ron, what does it look like?" she asked, indicating the heavy tome that she was having difficulty keeping in her lap.

"No, you're doing something else," he said as he looked from his best friend to his sister who was sitting ever so innocently on an armchair ajacent from the couch which Hermione was sharing with Harry, his other best friend. "You're sending messages to Ginny!" he cried, narrowing his eyes at his sister who raised an eyebrow at him.

"How in Merlin's name do you figure that? We haven't spoken in the last quarter of an hour!" Ginny said indignantly as she lifted a small brush in the air and waved it around as if to emphazise her point. She had been using the brush to groom Hermione's cat, Crookshanks for the past half an hour. Ron was beginning to think he was paranoid, at least he was before Ginny tugged lightly on her left earlobe.

"There!" he said pointing at her, wanting to prove that something out of the ordinary was taking place.

"Don't point Ron, it's very rude," Hermione said absently, stroking the bridge of her nose.

"You just...Harry! Did you see that?" Ron asked, casting a look at his best friend who he was sure would back him up.

"Didn't see a thing mate, sorry." Ron looked at him only to see that Harry was staring to the ceiling, quite obviously ignoring everything around him but Ron thought that he saw an amused look on his face.

"You're paranoid Ron." Ginny said as she coughed, placing her hand to her heart as she did so. Ron turned quickly and saw Hermione smirk and blink twice in response.

"I bloody well am not! I just saw with my own two eyes I might add, you," he said, pointing to Ginny, "cough then put your hand on your heart, and you," he said in turn pointing at Hermione, "blink twice to reply!" he said, looking rather proud of his observational skills.

"It's rather amusing how you can notice something like that but most times you can't even notice what is right in front of your face," Ginny muttered, in a voice of forced casualty, causing Harry to cough quickly though Ron was sure it was a laugh badly covered up.

"And what," he said, giving Harry an odd look, "is _that_ supposed to mean?" he was beginning to get annoyed with his friends and sister.

"You can't be serious?" Ginny asked, dropping her act and staring at her brother with an incredulous look on her face.

"I...am, yeah," Ron answered her, really not sure as to what was going on at all and feeling rather uncomfortable about it.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, shaking her head and touching the top of it three times with the palm of her hand.

"Look, would you just tell me what the hell you're doing?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"I thought you'd already worked it out?" Hermione asked, who Ron noticed was blushing slightly, though he couldn't work out why. He shook his head to clear it and answered her.

"Yeah, I know what you're doing, but I want to know why."

"Alright. You caught us. We're talking in our own language," she said, closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her.

"You, what? You admit it?" he said dumbfounded, not expecting them to actually admit it.

"Yes," Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny, sticking out her tongue and drawing a finger across her neck.

"What did you just say?"

"She said," Ginny answered his question for Hermione, "'The gigs up.'" his sister answered Hermione by bugging out her eyes and clasped her hands around her own throat.

"You can't be serious," Ron said as he began to think they were having a lend of him.

"Oh but we are. We girls need to tell each other things that you have no business in hearing and Hermione and I came up with this, aren't you proud of us?" she asked, flashing him an exaggerated grin.

"Not really," he muttered, then got an odd look on his face and began making odd gestures, checking to see that both Hermione and Ginny were watching him. He flailed his arms around, turned in circles and bugged out his eyes and for added affect, ran his hands through his hair so much that it was resembling Harry's to a scary extent. He stopped and glared at both girls. "What did I just say then, huh?"

Ginny was the first to comment, a serious look on her face. "You said, 'I'm Ron Weasley and I'm an obvious prat and I wouldn't know a certain someone's feelings if they jumped up and bit me on the bum.' Quite interesting really. Thanks for finally admitting," she said, the seriousness from her face faltering as she tried to keep a grin from her face.

"I...but you...I did _not_ say that!"

"How would you know, you don't know our language." Hermione said, giving him a haughty look.

"I couldn't have said _that_!" he coloured and looked anywhere but at Hermione, knowing exactly what Ginny had been hinting at. He heard Hermione 'tut' softly and gather her things into her school bag.

"I'm going to bed if no one minds. I shall see you all in the morning." She swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked the short distance to the stairs.

Ron had rounded on Ginny and was about to interrogate her when Hermione turned around.

"Oh and Ron," she said as she placed her schoolbag at her feet.

Ron looked at her half dreading what she was going to do. Hermione made eye contact with him then pointed to herself then brought both of her hands together to make a heart shape then ever so slowly, she took them apart and pointed her index finger toward Ron before speaking again. "Even you Ron, could not misinterpret that."

She climbed the stairs, leaving Ron sitting with Harry and Ginny on the couches by the fire. Minutes passed before Ron spoke.

"There was no secret language was there?"

"No you daft git," Ginny answered, sharing a knowing look with Harry who felt only slightly sorry for his red faced best friend.

Ron ignored them and smiled slightly. He'd always wondered why Hermione was in Gryffindor, he hadn't always thought her terribly brave, more annoying really, but now he understood why.

* * *

A/N: This story kind of came out of nowhere. Gotta love the one shots. Hope you enjoyed it,

Nesserz.


End file.
